


breaking traditions

by freidynne



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freidynne/pseuds/freidynne
Summary: The arrival of the Garland Moon was a much-loved and much-anticipated occasion in all of Fódlan. Despite their best efforts, Dimitri and Byleth could not quite celebrate it the traditional way.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	breaking traditions

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less compliant to the canon timeline of events in Azure Moon.

Dimitri could attest to liking a few specific things: the sharp swoosh of a lance as it slashed through thin air, the gleam of a blade well-crafted, the chilly wind of Fhirdiad as it blew against his face, the crumbly texture of Gautier cheese. Dimitri could also attest to disliking a few specific things: the angry voices that haunted his dreams, the suffocating warmth of summer, the brutish strength he still could not quite control, the fragile and not-so-fragile objects that always broke under his touch.

Which was why he found himself second-guessing his decision to join the rest of the Blue Lions as they cooped themselves up in Annette’s room, white garden roses and shears in hand. 

It was only a few hours away from the eve of the Garland Moon and Annette had suggested that they collect the ivory flowers blooming in the greenhouse and weave it into wreaths and garlands.

“It would be a waste to let them wilt,” she had said, eyes sparkling with excitement. “Plus, we’re only going to spend one Garland Moon as a class… we probably won’t get this chance again!”

Ashe, Mercedes, and even Ingrid warmed up to the idea right away. Felix scoffed and muttered something about spending time more productively at the training grounds. Sylvain, on the other hand, promised that he would join but, to no one’s surprise, excused himself at the last minute to frolic to who-knows-where with who-knows-who. 

Truth be told, Dimitri did not care much about the customs that come with the arrival of the Garland Moon nor did he care much about roses. As a child, he was gifted with countless flower crowns and rose garlands by nobles and common folk alike. His stepmother, in particular, would request for baskets of freshly-picked blooms and spend days crafting wreaths in her room. She never once gave a crown to Dimitri but when he attempted to make one for her, the delicate blossoms only came apart under his tiny fingers, leaving him with crushed petals and thorn-scraped hands. Disappointed, Dimitri never participated in any kind of Garland Moon festivity ever again.

Thus it seemed it was only wise for him to follow Felix’s example and excuse himself from the scheduled flower-crafting activity. However, none other than the stoic Dedue invited him to help cut the rose shrubs in the greenhouse. Despite his reservations, the crown prince did not have the heart to say no, especially not when Dedue spoke so passionately about the task. Even so, Dimitri could not help but feel a little too inadequate as he watched Mercedes demonstrate how to make a garland using her trusted thread and needle.

How could she make it look so easy? 

“The trick is to cut the stems in just the right length so you can have enough space for the roses when you string them together,” Mercedes explained to the Blue Lions who watched with rapt attention as she showed them her technique. She took a hydrangea from the bunch of newly-cut flowers strewn on the table. “Then you can accentuate your garland with other types of flowers depending on the message you want to convey.” 

“A message? I always thought people just go with their favorite flowers and colors when it comes to that,” Ashe fretted, suddenly not so sure about the roses and violets he had in hand. “I’m afraid I’m not familiar with the hidden meanings behind these.”

Annette perked up from her seat. “Oh! There is a book in the library that lists flower symbolisms and stuff. White roses have always been associated with pure love and new beginnings so giving someone white roses on the eve of the Garland Moon is akin to strengthening or renewing an existing friendship. It can also be used to confess your wish to be with someone for the rest of your life.” She then scrunched her face in concentration. “I’m not so sure what violets stand for but it kind of has to do with loyalty?”

“Wow, Annie. I didn’t know you had that much interest in flowers,” Mercedes giggled, surveying her best friend’s work. Annette had picked several smaller blossoms to add color to her pile but, by sheer amount alone, the assorted flowers looked like they would make up most of her wreath. 

The smaller girl blushed. “Well, I had to make sure I don’t mess around while I’m on greenhouse duty!”

“In Duscur, white roses are offered to newborns and those who survive their coming-of-age initiation,” Dedue shared, a wistful look on his face. “That does not sound so different from roses being a symbol of new beginnings.”

Annette beamed, happy to contribute valuable information and to learn something new at the same time. “Ha! I knew that reading that book will come in handy someday.”

“I do hope these flowers survive long though. I mean, I know they’re infused with magic, but with this amount of effort, it would be a shame if they died right away,” Ingrid said, snipping a rose stem just as Mercedes had instructed. “Still, I expect that all of you will take care of the flowers I will give you. It's only right that you do. Don’t you agree, Your Highness?”

“I uh,” Dimitri stared up from the snow white blossoms he was holding, not expecting Ingrid’s question. “O-of course, I will treasure all the flowers that you will give me.” 

Ingrid nodded with a smile, satisfied with his response.

Dimitri turned his attention back to the roses, still uncut and still ever so beautiful in his hands. He held them with utmost care, afraid that one wrong move would crush their beauty. He knew he did not have any ounce of skill in craft making — he could not even thread a needle to save his life — but seeing everyone excited about creating flower accessories made him want to try his best too. He had started to take sewing lessons from Mercedes a few weeks ago. Perhaps those had helped him improve? And wasn’t the Garland Moon the perfect excuse to let his friends know that he cared about them? The flower crown month was a well-loved tradition in all of Fódlan and, while still reluctant, Dimitri admitted to himself that he also wanted to make the most out of it.

In theory. 

In theory, he would take the scissors with ease and use it to cut the rose stems like Mercedes did. Then he would take another flowerbud and twist its stem with the first one. Again and again, he would repeat this process effortlessly, until he had enough roses for a sizable wreath. Once he was finished, he would make more so he could give one to each of his friends. Maybe he could even give one to the Professor.

In reality, things went quite differently: As soon as Dimitri tried to use the scissors, the handles cracked under his brute force, instantly breaking its blades apart. The broken pieces clattered on the wooden desk, turning everyone’s attention to him.

Dimitri scratched his cheek sheepishly. “My apologies, it seems that I may not be cut out for this activity after all,” he said, fighting the feeling of shame budding inside him. How foolish of him to believe that he would be able to create something as beautiful and as delicate as a rose crown! Even now, he still could not control his own strength.

“Oh, there is no need to worry, Dimitri,” Mercedes placated, reaching down to rummage through her sewing supplies. “I still have extra pairs of scissors you can use.” 

Dimitri accepted the new pair, hesitantly bringing it up to the flower stem but once again, the blades twisted apart as soon as he applied pressure on them. 

Mercedes was quick to hand him another pair. “I’m sorry, I should’ve given you a sturdier one. Try this instead.”

Dimitri offered her a strained smile. “You have my gratitude, Mercedes, but I am certain that they would eventually end up broken too. I really am far too clumsy to handle scissors. Roses, even more.”

“Perhaps I can lend you my assistance in making garlands, Your Highness?” Dedue offered, sincerity and concern in his voice. 

Annette clapped her hands together. “Yes! I would love to help too. If you don’t want to make wreaths, we can make necklaces or bracelets instead.”

“What flowers do you want to go with the roses, Your Highness?” Ashe inquired, putting his own materials down to sort through the assorted blossoms scattered on the table.

“Just say the word,” Ingrid told him. “If you want, I can go to the library and look for the book Annette mentioned so we can make sure we use the right flower combinations.”

“Let me accompany you so we can find more books!” 

“Ashe and I can pick more roses from the greenhouse.”

“Oh, maybe we can ask the keeper to infuse the flowers with extra magic too.”

“If you break these scissors, I can drop by the marketplace to—“ 

“Enough!” Dimitri abruptly rose from his seat, sending rose petals flying across the room. Everyone automatically stopped talking and stared at him in surprise.

Dimitri gripped the long-stemmed white flowers in his hands and bowed apologetically.

“I-I am sorry for my outburst, everyone. But please, do not concern yourself with my personal shortcomings. The Garland Moon should be a time for all of you to give roses to the people you care about, not to waste it by helping me on something I should do on my own. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I think it’s best that I retreat to my quarters for a while.” 

And with that he stalked out of the dormitory, leaving the rest of the Blue Lions in stunned silence.

Dimitri sat at the edge of the fishing dock, staring listlessly at the sky, boots dangerously close to dipping in the water

What an insensitive coward he was!

His classmates were only trying to help but he responded to their kindness like a petulant child. Worse, they still would have probably made rose garlands for him, and just like all the past Garland Moons in his life, he would have nothing to offer in return. 

He plucked a petal from the bunch of roses he accidentally took with him in his haste to leave Annette's room and flicked it towards the pond. The fallen blossom created ripples on the water, warm and golden under the setting sun. It was getting late and the Blue Lions had probably started to give their presents to each other. Maybe they had given roses to the Professor too. He really should apologize to them again.

"So this is where you are," someone said from behind him, instantly pulling Dimitri out of his thoughts. He looked up and was greeted by the sight of the Professor decked in flower crowns, rose necklaces, and floral bangles. In her arms was a huge basket full of fresh white roses. Despite his dark mood, the corner of his lips quirked into a smile.

"Professor!" Dimitri exclaimed, making a move to stand up so he could greet her properly.

She held up a hand and proceeded to sit beside him instead, gingerly putting the basket on her lap. Suddenly, Dimitri became conscious of the flowers on his own lap, most of which had been mutilated and crushed as a result of his unease. He discreetly covered them with his hands, hoping that the Professor would not notice.

"Your classmates are looking for you," she informed him, turning her eyes towards the quiet scenery before them.

Dimitri followed her gaze and let the gentle sound of water calm him. "I guess they were the ones who gave you those flowers?"

The Professor touched the wreath on her head. It was made up of several pastel-colored blooms interlaced with ivory rosebuds. "This is from Annette," she simply said.

Dimitri nodded, guessing as much. He had known the Professor for only two months, which was more than enough for him to grow accustomed to her unexpressive and short replies. If he was being honest, he still did not know if she cared about their class or if this was merely another job for a mercenary like her. Still, he appreciated her lessons and he was sure that his classmates did as well. The roses proved as much.

Perhaps the Professor thought his silence was unusual because she motioned to the garlands around her neck. "These are from Ashe and Mercedes," then pointing to the bracelets on her wrist, she added, "and these are from Ingrid and Dedue."

"Ah, I am glad to see you wearing everyone's gifts, Professor. They spent a great amount of time and effort crafting those," he responded, stealing a glance from the woman beside him.

The Professor tilted her head in his direction. "They have gifts for you as well. They told me that if I saw you, I should inform them of your location right away."

Dimitri hung his head in defeat. "As much as I would love to welcome the Garland Moon with them, I am afraid I cannot do so, at least not in the way that they are used to." 

When the Professor made no comment, he emphasized, "You see, the royal family of Blaiddyd has always possessed enormous strength, perhaps because of our blood and our crest. While this strength is useful in protecting the kingdom, it is also what hinders me from performing simple tasks that involve delicate objects. In this case, garland and wreath making. It's been like this since I was a child so I eventually resigned myself to not participating in any Garland Moon-related custom at all."

The Professor remained silent so he continued. "I was with them a while ago; we were supposed to make presents together. However, I was too disheartened by my own weakness that I backed out even before I could truly try. I really wanted to make garlands with everyone. But I also felt that my clumsiness would only be a nuisance especially when they felt like it was their duty to help me." 

The Professor shrugged. "Maybe they were not doing it out of duty. Maybe they were doing it because they simply wanted to help."

"I… that's..." Dimitri turned his head to examine his instructor, considering her words. He may still have difficulties understanding her motivations most of the time but her blunt honesty always provided him with useful insights.

"Perhaps there might be an ounce of reason in your words. Now I feel more miserable for walking out on them out of the blue."

Again, the Professor provided no response. Instead, she studied the pristine pond that reflected the warm hues of the early evening sky. The silence stretched on for a while. Dimitri mulled over how to approach his classmates while the Professor examined the roses in her basket.

Dimitri broke the silence. "Do you plan to make garlands too, Professor?" he asked, eyeing the winter white flowers in her arms.

"I don't know how to make garlands," she confessed, a slight frown on her lips.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Dimitri retracted right away. "Please forgive my impudence. I just assumed..."

"It's alright, Dimitri," she told him, effectively cutting his apology off. Despite hearing her address him by his name several times before, Dimitri still could not help the faint smile that tugged at his lips. He looked away and hoped that it was not too obvious. 

"My father and I never really celebrated the Garland Moon traditionally either," the Professor explained. "We have been on the road for most of our lives. Whenever the Garland Moon arrives, Father simply picks whatever flower is on sight and gives it to me. I only ever received garlands and flower crowns from fond innkeepers who had some to spare."

"I see. So these roses..."

"I plan to give them to your classmates as they are, yes," she admitted, twirling a rose petal between her fingers then flicking it towards the water just as he did a while ago. "In the end, my intentions are what matter. Surely, they'll understand if you do the same."

Dimitri blinked at the simplicity of her advice then, after a few moments of reflection, let out a breath he did not even know he was holding. All the tension and distress he felt were gone, replaced by quiet admiration for the woman beside him. He couldn't help but chuckle. "You really are something, Professor. I may have been too caught up in customs and traditions that I forgot to just enjoy the occasion for what it is. Very well, I shall head to the greenhouse to see if I can still procure flowers for the class. Thank you for enlightening me."

The Professor regarded him with a blank stare. "Think nothing of it."

"Still, you have my gratitude," Dimitri insisted. He noted the crushed roses on his lap and took one that had no damage. 

Perhaps it was the sense of relief her words provided, perhaps it was entirely something else. Whatever the reason was, it emboldened Dimitri to pick that one undamaged flower and tuck it behind the Professor's ear.

She stared at him in surprise. 

"To more years of friendship, Professor," he told her, voice soft with gratefulness and something else that he could not quite place.

The Professor's hand went up to touch the lone blossom, her lips quirking upwards. Then she pulled a long-stemmed rose from her basket and pushed it in his hands. "To our friendship."

Five Garland Moons had come and five Garland Moons had gone. Throughout it all, Dimitri had been certain that he would not celebrate the flower crown month ever again. Not like that one year in the academy. Definitely not with her.

But the Professor — Byleth — had proved him wrong once again, not just by coming back into his life but by also pulling him out of the darkness. So as his former classmates, now his most cherished comrades, rejoiced in their triumphant return to Fhirdiad with food, music, and white rose garlands and crowns, Dimitri could not help but feel celebratory as well. 

And when Byleth pulled him aside to tuck a freshly-picked rose behind his ear, he responded with a tender smile. "To our friendship?" 

"To our friendship," Byleth laughed and squeezed his hand, a playful tone in her voice. He still marvelled at how expressive she had become. She looked him straight in the eye, long lashes fluttering under the festive Garland moon. "And maybe to forever?"

His breath hitched, remembering Annette’s words from that long gone time where the Blue Lions all gathered in her room. White roses had always been associated with pure love and new beginnings. It was given as a gift on the eve of the Garland Moon to strengthen and renew a friendship or to confess undying love.

Five years had come and five years had gone but even as the seasons continued to change, Dimitri could still attest to liking a few specific things: the sharp swoosh of a lance as it slashed through thin air, the gleam of a blade well-crafted, the chilly wind of Fhirdiad as it blew against his face, the crumbly texture of Gautier cheese.

Now, he could also attest to loving a few specific things: the white roses that adorned the monastery's greenhouse, the rambunctious laughter of his friends, the slight upturn in the corners of Byleth's lips, the comforting warmth of her hands. 

Dimitri squeezed Byleth's palm in return, savouring the heat of her skin against his. "To forever."


End file.
